No Love
by The Prince of Souls
Summary: He has only ever been treated as a slave. He only knows pain, and holding a secret like this from his mother is deadly - for both of them. She will eventually find out, but the hard way is the worst and most painful. WARNING! DARK! DEATHS! First One-Shot. Rated T/M, may go up.


**Hey guys, wassup?!**

**This is a one-shot I wrote to pass time (and because I was in a dark mood).**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

**Enjoy!**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ No Love ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

He sat there, staring out of his bedroom.

The seven year old could feel the coils of cold air slowly wrapping themselves around his body, as if trying to crush him.

_SMASH!_

He sighed. He was used to the sound. It meant that he had to clean up after the pig yet _again_.

Percy stood up and left his tip of a bedroom, and walked out to the lounge.

Gabe Ugliano, his stepfather (who splitting image of a tuskless walrus), sat there in one of those Laz-y-boy couches, a can of Carling in his hand.

A bottle of Magners was strewn across the wooden floorboards, as a few more brands of larger and cider cans and bottles littered the room.

"Well?" Gabe slurred, the strong stench of alcohol rolling off of his breath. "You gonna pick that up, or am I gonna need to use my belt?" The pig's gaze was currently fixed onto the television, which blared ESPN.

Grabbing the dustpan and brush, the seven year old swept up the shattered glass.

A shard nocked his finger, but he didn't dare cry out. Gave would beat him - again. And if he told his mother, Gabe would kill her.

To make matters worse, Percy would have to sit there and watch as his mother was carved apart.

Later that night, when Sally came home, she saw yet again, no beer bottles or cans on the ground.

Once Gabe had lumbered off to bed, she has noticed that there was a tiny spec of blood on the ground.

She knew for a fact that Gabe didn't bleed - he had too many rolls and no heart.

That night, she went down to the security store and brought a few tiny cameras. She desperately wanted to see what went on in that apartment during her work hours.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ No Love ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

The next morning, she woke up bright and early.

After waking up her son and giving him a kiss on the cheek, she left for work.

The night before, she had seen the cut on his right index finger. It was only a graze, but enough to draw blood.

She made sure that the cameras were recording too before she left. If her suspicions were correct, she would get the police involved and take her son to Montauk for one last weekend.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ No Love ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

That night, Sally came back from work and instantly greeted Percy with a small packet of 'free samples' and a kiss on the cheek.

After Gabe had gone back to bed, Sally plugged the camera into the T.V and watched.

She nearly cried when she saw her son getting a sharp kick to the stomach from Gabe.

_How did I never notice this?_ She asked herself, over and over again; all throughout the night.

The next morning, she rung up, saying that she was going to be off sick for the weekend, and woke up Percy.

She then also woke up Gabe, who grumbled and cursed about losing both of his slaves for the weekend.

After she and her son loading their luggage into the boot of Gabe's car, they drove off.

Sally wanted this weekend to be special.

When they got there, Percy was instantly out on the beach, rolling around in the mid-summer sand.

Sally decided that it was time to call the police.

After the phone call was made, Sally rushed up to her son, who was calling her over to help him build a sand castle.

Sally just hopped that this wasn't going to be the last time her and her son were going to spend together.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ No Love ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

When they went home, there wasn't a pleasant greeting. Gabe was standing there, a nine inch carving knife in his hands.

"Now, Sally, I believe that Percy here broke the only rule in our '_guy secret_'. And, the punishment is quite bad... And you'll have to pay..." Gabe grinned in a sadistic manner; his black, manky teeth showing.

Sally picked up Percy and ran. She had to get her son away from the pig she called a husband.

But Gabe had someone on his side.

_BANG!_

The gunshot echoed throughout of the street, many of the late afternoon pedestrians falling silent.

Sally fell to the ground, dead.

Percy fell, and tumbled across the sidewalk.

Screams were heard as people panicked and ram for their lives in case they were next.

A gaping hole was in Sally's head, following all the way through.

"_MOMMY!_" The young Percy's cry where heard from afar as he sobbed into his mother's chest, not wanting to let go.

Then, the sirens came.

He would get his revenge.

_Soon..._ Percy promised himself, _Soon Gabe will pay dearly for killing mom..._

A ring was on the ground. Sea minerals made patterns which laced around the ring.

On the inside, where the words '_the love of the sea_'.

Picking it up, the young Percy ran off. He would get his revenge - the sooner the better.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ No Love ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Many years had passed since that dreadful day. Shortly after he began running, Percy had ran into Thalia and Luke, later joined by Annabeth.

They eventually made it to Camp Half-Blood, but with a cost: Thalia was turned into a tree.

Percy was soon claimed by Poseidon, and Percy realised what the ring had meant.

The newly claimed son of Poseidon had been dragged into a war against Luke, whom he was tempted to join. But Thalia was soon poisoned by Luke, and Percy remained loyal to the demigods.

After the second Titanomachy was over, the Gigantes rose and Percy was once again forced to fight them.

Many of his friends had died in that battle.

He was glad that Nico, Thalia and Annabeth were still safe though.

But that was four years ago.

Three years since Percy left, seeking a mortal life. But the main reason, was to keep his vow he made the day his mom was murdered.

And now, he was ready for his vengance.

Percy out of his apartment, locking the door behind him. Gabe lived across the road from him, so revenge was going to be easy.

After making sure that his gun was hidden in his pants and Riptide was in his pocket, Percy left the building and made his way across the evening road.

The son of Poseidon wasn't shocked when he saw the appliance shop Gabe managed was closed down. But he was surprised to see that Gabe had not moved out of the apartment yet.

But he was still _very_ ticked off that the police did nothing.

Slipping on his spiked metal knuckle dusters, Percy raised his foot.

_CRASH!_

Percy had kicked down the door. Shards of splintered wood flew, impaled a man standing in the doorway.

This was the shooter, the one who sniped his mom, and scattered her brains across the sidewalk.

With a swift punch to the throat, Percy sent him to the Fields of Punishment.

"What's all the commotion out there?!" Gabe slurred, and squeezed his way into the hallway.

He now looked like a tuskless elephant... The definition of _f-ugly_.

"Hey, Gabe. I guess you packed on a load more rolls..." Percy grinned, and Gabe paled. Percy had grown and quite a bit... He was screwed.

"Perseus... I see your... Uh... Doing well..." Gabe stuttered, edging away from the son of Poseidon he used to abuse both physically and mentally.

"How did killing my mom feel, Gabe?" Percy sneered, glaring daggers at his ex-stepfather.

"Quite beautiful. Her brains... Oh, her brains painted the sidewalk such a _lovely_ color." Gabe mocked, trying to turn the tables.

Big mistake.

Percy whipped out his gun, and shot Gabe's kneecaps out.

He was going to enjoy this.

The son of Poseidon shot both shoulders too, before punching the living Hades out of the elephant's face until it was black and blue (not to mention that there were no teeth left in his gob).

"Any last words?" Percy asked, walking into the kitchen. He grabbed the biggest knife there, and walked back.

"Burn in hell..." Is what reached Percy's ears.

Satisfied, Percy just grinned.

"With pleasure."

With both hands, Percy rammed the knife through Gabe's left eye and into his brain - killing him instantly.

Police sirens could be heard outside the building.

Percy raced upwards to the top of the building.

He was a ghost. He would only be found when he wanted to be found.

And now, Perseus Jackson didn't want to be found. _Ever again_.

_Revenge is sweet..._ Flipping up his hood, Percy ran off into the night.

And no one heard from the legendary son of Poseidon again...

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ No Love ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**And that's a wrap!**

**Love it or hate it - drop a review. This is my first oneshot, so don't worry about offending me by saying that this was a pile of crap.**

**So yeah, R&R people!**

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


End file.
